RAD
A pathogen developed due to the effects of radiation caused by the Flash. Stain groups RAD-8 The RAD-8 are hostile to both humans and mutants RAD-9 The RAD-9, known as Beasts, are large, almost-8 feet tall creatures who are bizarre products of the RAD pathogen. Beasts are mythical creatures in the Wasteland, with many believing they’re non-existent in the first place. Only evolving from fresh Sapiens who induce an ungodly amount of radiation in milliseconds, Beasts are extremely rare as heavy doses of this radiation are often too fatal (the sweet spot has a differentiation factor of 200%) to mutate. Beasts have no known traits but are considered radically deadly. The conditions needed to sustain Beast development are catastrophic to populations. As such, it is not only hostile to both humans and mutants, but m/ms and likely other beasts. RAD-10 The RAD-10 is a bioengineered pathogen that only affects plants.It’s afflicted are nicknamed ‘carriers’. It was created by a group of biologists and scientists who were stuck in a military research lab underground when the Flash happened. It was months until the original RAD-X came around - when all it was known for were Marauders, and then Sapiens - and when it did, the biologists took many samples and looked viciously for a cure. The researchers had believed they created a cure for the virus in 2036, after years of loss and blood and toil. In reality, they created another strain of the virus. Sooner than later, the bunker was claimed by this new strain group - classified by the federal government as RAD-10. They worshipped the virus, calling it The Entity, and its spread and use against the USCPF, as well as the cult-like group behind it known as The Singularity - made RAD-10 feared. RAD Strain group 10 is the only post-flash disease that is - not only bioengineered- but affects only plants. On the GCSA’s Mutant Superchart, is labelled as ‘radiotrophic plant growth.’ This is true- once RAD-10 has infected a plant, the plants genetic structure is modified at an aggressive rate and grows only practically when exposed to high amounts of radiation. Later in the plant’s growth, RAD-10 plants will develop bio luminescent, tumor-like ‘sacs’ that contain seeds that float around until they latch onto something, which then they can turn into another plant growth or it will die. Inside these sacs is a liquid is strong and often permanent hallucinogenic effects. When a seed or plant latches onto a mutant, the plant will rather painfully grow and develop, using the mutant’s bodily resources as a secondary nutrient. The hallucinogenic liquid will seethe through the blood of the affected mutant, and as the plant grows, the mutant sees visions and hears voices only dubiously referred to as ‘the Entity’ across all known accounts. The plant will continue to grow, sometimes working as a protection, until the plant pierces into the skull or heart and kills the mutant. The plant will most likely die. Mutants who are hit this fate are carriers. When it hits a human who is free of RAD-X, they will most likely be killed before becoming a mutant. Whether the story is accurate or not, RAD-10 and its Carriers have spread across the wasteland by 2043 and are a dangerous threat. Stay away from the caves in the forest.Category:Post-Flash